


Neverland

by thebatman06



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, Neverland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian and Baelfire reunite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neverland

Killian had left the group behind to get a few minutes to himself,when he heard what sounded like A Portal Opening.  
A man fell out of the portal and at Killian's feet.  
"That's Quite the fall you had." Killian said as The Man got up.  
Killian stopped what he was gonna say next when he recognized the Man's Face.  
"Bae?" Killian said Breathlessly. "What are you doing here?"  
Baelfire Looked at his Pirate,He hadn't changed at all.  
"I Called upon Ruel Ghorm,she was able to get me a magic bean and i jumped through the Portal." Baelfire explained  
"I- we thought you were dead." Killian said. "We?" Bae Questioned.  
" Emma,Her Parents,Regina and Your Father all came here to neverland." Killian answered.  
"why?"Baelfire asked.  
"Greg and Tamara Kidnapped Henry and Brought him here." Killian Answered.  
"He wants him Doesn't he?"Baelfire asked.  
"The Lost Boys thought it was me,But It's Henry that Peter wants."  
"Yeah Love,it's true." Killian said sadly.  
"So they came to neverland to save him?" Baelfire asked.  
"Yes,where did you come from?" Killian asked.  
"I Was In The enchanted Forest." Baelfire said."That's where the portal took me."  
"We haven't been there in a while have we?"Killian asked with a smirk.  
Baelfire Laughed thinking about their past.  
"I Missed you,Killian." Baelfire said coming closer to the Pirate and putting his arms around his neck.  
"I Missed you too Bae,i'm sorry for giving you up to Pan."Killian said.  
"I'm not mad about that Killi,you were doing what you needed to do." Baelfire said looking in Killian's eyes.  
"I'm just glad were together again." Baelfire said.  
"300 Years I've Been Without you,Boy" Killian said Hugging Baelfire's waist.  
"You won't have to be without me no more."Baelfire said.  
Killian closed the distance between them and Kissed Baelfire with passion.  
"Emma,What are you doing?" Killian heard Regina say.  
"Hook went this way,Oh my God is that Neal?" Killian heard Emma say.  
Killian Broke the kiss and Kept one arm around Baelfire's Waist turning around.  
"Ladies,you can come out now,Show's Over." Killian said smirking.  
Emma Came out first and Regina followed.  
"Really Hook,You and The Imp's Son?" Regina Said Looking between them.  
"I Could Say the Same about you and The Savior." Killian Replied. "Touche,Hook" Regina said.  
"What Happened to you,I Saw You Fall through that portal."Emma Said.  
"I Ended up in the enchanted forest." Baelfire said.  
"By the way,Some Friends of you and Your Mom Said Hello." Baelfire said.  
"Mulan and Aurora?" Emma Asked.  
"Yeah them."Baelfire responded.  
"So Killian Tells me that Tamara and Greg kidnapped Henry."  
"Yeah,they did and His Name is really Owen"Regina said.  
"I Know who they took him to." Baelfire said.  
"Who?" Emma asked. "Peter Pan." baelfire said.  
"Peter Pan?" Emma Said."Come on Neal,Seriously?"  
"I'm Not Joking,Emma" Baelfire said.  
"Killian Gave me up to the Lost Boys and they gave me to peter." Baelfire said.  
Killian Put his head on Baelfire's Shoulder in shame.  
"He's Not Who you Think he is,He's Dangerous and Vicious." Baelfire said Seriously.  
"We'll need all of our strength to Best Him."  
"I'm Sorry,Love."Killian said Pressing a kiss to Bae's Cheek.  
"Killi,I Told You Already i forgive you." Baelfire responded.  
Emma and Regina looked at The Two Men being openly affectionate with each Other and smiled.  
Emma Sensed the love between Bae and Hook.  
"So you'll help us?" Regina asked. "Find our son."Emma Finished.  
"Of course i will." Baelfire said. "Henry needs his Mommies."  
"And I need you."Killian said tightening his arm around bae's waist.  
"I Need you too,Killian." Baelfire smiled.  
the two couples walked back to camp.  
Snow,David,and Rumpelstiltskin will be surprised to see Baelfire.  
but at least everybody will be ready to Save Henry and Destroy Peter.


End file.
